


Nightmares

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Audrey helps Seymour through a nightmare.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 11





	Nightmares

“Get off of her.” Seymour muttered, causing Audrey to stir.

She blinked her eyes a few times, trying to adjust to the darkness. “Hm?”

“Get off of her.” Seymour called again, a little louder than before.

It was apparent he was dreaming but it didn’t seem like the good kind of dream. She reached over to the nightstand and turned the lamp on. Placing a tentative hand on his shoulder, she shook him ever so gently. “Seymour? Honey, wake up.”

“GET OFF OF HER!” He suddenly bellowed. It was loud enough to make Audrey jump in response. She ran to his side of the bed and crouched down, shaking him a little harder than her previous attempt.

Audrey hadn’t seen him like this for months. “Seymour! You’re just having a bad dream!” 

She began to wrap her arms around her husband in an attempt to bring him back to reality. Unfortunately, Seymour mistook her loving touch for that of a vine snaking around his body.

Instinctively, he swung a punch out striving to free himself from the grasp of Audrey II. The feeling of his fist making impact with something was finally enough to will him out of his nightmare. 

However, when one nightmare ended, another began.

He slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of his wife slumped against the wall, holding her eye.

“Audrey?” Things were beginning to make sense. “Oh, my god. Audrey?”

She rose to her feet, still holding her eye. “I-I’m okay, Seymour. Don’t worry.” 

“I did that?” He could barely look her in the eyes, he felt so embarrassed.

“You didn’t mean to, it was an accident.” She climbed back into the bed and held his trembling hands. “I think you were having another nightmare, weren’t you?”

“I-I thought they’d stopped for good, it’s been so long.” He was feeling a million things at once. Shame, guilt, fear.

“Do you wanna talk about it? You were screaming ‘get off of her.’” She rubbed his hands, trying her best to calm his shaking.

Seymour took a deep breath. “No matter how hard I try, it’s impossible for me to shake the image of you being attacked out of my head. That was the scariest moment of my entire life, Audrey. If something had happened to you...God, I don’t know what I’d do.”

She placed a chaste kiss on his mouth to snap him out of his rambling. “But nothing happened to me, besides a scratch or two. I’m fine. I’m here with you.” She held his face in her hands as she reassured him.

She always knew the right thing to say to calm him down. As he looked into her eyes, he noticed the prominent red mark. “Is your eye okay? I’m so sorry.”

“I promise you, I’m absolutely fine.” Glancing at the clock, she saw it read a little after 2am. She opened her arms to him and he snuggled into her body. “We should try to get some sleep. I’m right here.”

Audrey stroked his hair until he fell asleep, she wasn’t far behind him.

The alarm clock began to ring at 7am to which Seymour reached over and turned it off. However, he noticed Audrey wasn’t in the bed next to him. It wasn’t like her to wake up before she needed to.

He stepped into his slippers and began to head towards the kitchen when he was stopped in his tracks by what sounded like a whimpering coming from the bathroom.

Knocking on the door, he quietly called Audrey’s name. 

“Just a minute, sweetie.” She let out a small sob and sniffled.

“Audrey?” Seymour asked again, growing more worried.

He gently pushed the doorknob down to find it wasn’t locked and peered into the room. Inside, Audrey sat on the floor and dabbed her eyes with a tissue. 

“I’m sorry, I was just-“ Before she could rise to her feet, Seymour had crouched down next to her and took her hand in his.

His face dropped “Oh, my god. Look at your eye.” Overnight, it had turned a mixture of blue and purple. It was reminiscent of a time when she was dating a certain dentist. “Is that why you’re crying? Does it hurt?”

She sniffed and giggled slightly. “I don’t wanna sound ridiculous.”

“You could never sound ridiculous to me.” He reassured her.

“It’s a happy cry.” Upon seeing the confused look at her husband’s face, she began to elaborate. “When I saw it this morning, I was shocked. There was a time that I wouldn’t have even given something like this a second thought. I haven’t seen myself bruised up in the longest time, Seymour. It just...it made me appreciate how safe I feel with you.”

“You really feel safe with me? Even after I did that to you?” He looked down at his lap and shook his head with shame.

“I don’t blame you at all, you were having a nightmare.” She could tell that he still wasn’t entirely convinced that he wasn’t a bad person, a bad husband. “You apologized right away. You know, Orin would’ve just laughed at me. Or even got off on it.”

Seymour could’ve sworn he felt his blood begin to boil. “Forgive me for saying this, Audrey, but I hate that son of a bitch.”

Audrey would be lying if she said she wasn’t a little taken aback by his language, Seymour definitely wasn’t known for having a potty mouth.

“That’s exactly what I mean, you’re not that type of person. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to spend the rest of my life with.” She wrapped her arms around him and the pair spent a few minutes just quietly embracing on the bathroom floor.

He broke away, stood up and offered his hand to her, helping her to her feet. “Would you like me to make you a cup of coffee? It’s the least I can do.”

“I would love that, thank you.” She briefly kissed him and took his hand as they walked to the kitchen together.

“If it’s any consolation, you still look absolutely radiant.” Seymour said, meaning every word.


End file.
